Pups and the Criminal Case
Author Tycoonlove1359 Characters *Brutus *Ember *Josh Summary This story mostly revolves around three pups who are trying to solve mysteries. Brutus is a powerful wizard (like from the show Every Witch Way), and nice. The pups are trying to figure out where a syringe they found came from, and what was in it. Notice Note: In this story, Brutus is a powerful wizard (like from the show Every Witch Way) and is nice. However, he still is a boxer and has his normal amount of strength. Story Ember: What's this thing, here? Josh: Looks like a...*Looks at the object* Syringe. Brutus: Why would a syringe be here? Ember: It has to had been filled with a drug. Josh: Who could it belong to? Ember: I don't know. Brutus: Let me try...This syringe will reveal, if what happened was real. *Waves paw on the syringe and a magic screen appears, showing that someone was injected with it* Ember: Hmm.... Brutus: Let me try...I know this isn't from a donor, so reveal it's owner! *Waves paw on the syringe and a magic screen appears, showing that someone in a house owned it* Josh: Looks like he owned it. How are we going to get there, and what's his name? Ember: His name is Andrew. He sells a lot of medical stuff to people. Brutus: I can get us there. This syringe didn't come from a donor, so send us to its owner! *Waves paw, and the three if them are not standing in front of a house. Ember: Andrew's house. I know how to get him out. *Scratches on the door* Andrew: Comming! *Opens door* Oh, hello Ember. Ember: Andrew, did you sell a syringe yesterday? Andrew: Come to think of it, y-yes I did. He looked like a drug dealer, but I couldn't tell. Ember: Did you ask for his name? Andrew: No, I-I didn't ask. Josh: What's wrong? You're studdering when you talk. Andrew: it's just...y-y-your friend over there. *Points at Brutus* Josh: Why? His muscular body? Andrew: y-y-yes. He seems like the kind of pup that would hurt everyone. Brutus: I am. But I can control myself. Anyway, what did the pup that you sold this syringe to, look like? Andrew: I-I don't remember. Brutus: Let me try. *Waves paw, and a magic screen appears showing a video of what Andrew saw yesterday* Ember: So, he looks like a...German Shepard. Brutus: He does look like a drug dealer. Josh: So what are we going to do? Andrew: Do you guys want to buy anything? Brutus: No! Andrew: I've got syringes, Josh: We said no! Andrew: Lab coats, Brutus: Stop trying to sell us things we don't need! Andrew: I've got medications, Josh: Stop! Andrew: Tools, Brutus: *Getting angry* Stop, or I will punch you. Ember: *Whispers to Josh* If we give him a leather coat, he will stop. Josh: *Buys a leather coat from a nearby store and gives it Andrew* Brutus: Thank you. I was almost about to punch him. Andrew: Thanks for the coat. Here is something in return. *Throws a dirt lab coat at them, containing a piece of paper* *Closes the door* Brutus: What's the piece of paper? Ember: It looks like it is a picture of a police station, but I can't tell. Josh: I think it is a police station. Brutus: Then let's go there! I know we are all in one nation, so send us to this police station! *Waves paw, and the trio are now standing in front of a police station door* Ember: *Knocks on the door* *A three legged Doberman walks out of the door, his name is Yang* Hello. Yang: Hello. *Looks at Brutus* Hello, Blackie. Brutus: So you're going to insult me? Yang: What do you want, Blackie? Brutus: Stop calling me that! Ember: Do you know any drug dealers in the area? Yang: Well, yes a Blackie. Brutus: Stop calling me that, or I will punch you! Josh: Brutus, calm down. Yang: Are you threatening the police? Brutus: Just, tell us any drug dealers you know of that are around the area. Yang: The only one I know is the one that lives in the bushes of the PAW Patrol's lookout. Brutus: Well let's go there. This is the time, this is the day, send us to Adventure Bay! *Waves paw, sending the three of them to Adventure Bay's City Hall* Ember: Here we are. Adventure Bay, home of the PAW Patrol. Brutus: Let's go! *Waves paw, they are now at the lookout* Josh: I wonder where this dealer is. *As Josh says this, he is pulled into the bushes* Dealer: Do you need anything? I've got lots of stuff. Brutus: Where did Josh go? *Hears Josh call out* He is in this bush here! *Go into the bush and pulls out the dealer, along with Josh* Ember: What was in this syringe? Brutus: What was in it? Dealer: I know who you are. I could get you some steroids if you want me to. You could become a lot stronger. Brutus: I may be a legendary boxer, but I do not use steroids. What was in this syringe? Dealer: I-I don't know. Brutus: *Preparing to punch the dealer* What was in this syringe? Dealer: I don't know! I just sell the stuff, I don't ask what's in them. Brutus: *Waving paw* I know this isn't a bin, so reveal what was in this syringe! *Casts spell on the syringe, and a magic screen appears, saying the name of what was in the syringe* Josh: What is that drug? Dealer: I'm not allowed to tell! Brutus: Tell us, or I will punch you, which could knock you into a coma. Dealer: Ok Ok, it is a poison. Brutus: *Lowering paw* Ember: How long until it has an effect? Dealer: 24 hours. Josh: Someone injected that into someone nearly 48 hours ago. Brutus: Ok, now that we are done with you, which would your rather have; go to jail, or be my punching bag? Dealer: Um...Uh... Brutus: Which one? Dealer: Jail. Brutus: Off to jail with you. I know this isn't kale, so send this dealer to jail! *Waves paw, and the dealer is now in a jail cell* Brutus: That was fun. Ember: You could've made him your punching bag if you wanted to. You're a lot stronger than him, so he would have had to do what you say. Brutus: Yeah. Let's go. Our job here is done, for now. Josh: Yeah. Ember: Yep. The End